Role Reversal
by Wolfpack112
Summary: Have you ever wandered what kind of disaster could have occured if Inuyasha had become a full demon like he had orginally planned?
1. Her Secret Known

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

The kit skipped ahead frantically, his jaded eyes wide and wild in panic. Just up ahead stood a red figure, arms crossed, hips rolled to the side with an attitude, a deep frown creased his toned face and a glare was pointed forward. The boy took no time into placing an abundant about of energy into his inhuman toes and bounced up onto his companion, clinging to his shoulder helplessly.

"What is it now runt?" The albino grumbled irritably, a brilliant shade of gold shifted to the left to take a glimpse at the heaving child. He didn't seem very concerned for he had been bothered nonstop for the past three days by the little fox and it was starting to get a little old as of now.

"It's trying to eat me!" A small pinprick finger pointed towards the lush bush that started up in a large burst of rustles. Immediately the canine's irises hardened and his feet spread apart into combat mode. His claws reached backwards to pluck the child up and throw him carelessly over his shoulder. He responded with a squeak through the air and his companion had already gone ahead and unsheathed a large fang. He concentrated hard on his mysterious opponent, the edge of his mighty sword pointed and ready for battle.

For a moment the noise stopped, a silence swung between the two warriors and spread a thick layer of tension over the air surrounding them. Within a second the bush burst and a strange ball darted out across the floor. Inuyasha steadied his sword and raked his arms upwards, ready to let out his battle cry but stopped suddenly at the appearance of an innocent little weasel that threatened to bite his big toe.

A tick caught the edge of his dark brow and a flat expression was painted over his mask boredly. Slowly he ripped his foot from the ground, drove it backwards and sent it flying into the pathetic piece of prey; it was flung back into the dense forest where it belonged. Inuyasha twisted a heel into the opposite direction shortly after sheathing his father's fang and started to stroll back down the path, a hard stomp following in his not so graceful steps, "Should have known." He mumbled incoherently as a fox tried his best to catch up with the male.

"Inuyasha! I swear it was huge just a minute ago! I'm not lying!" He shouted after the male who suddenly halted slowly. A cold chill ran up the child's spine as he observed the canine's actions.

Suddenly, there was a large lump on his head, "Grow up and start acting like a man!" He yelled at the kit who recoiled from his vicious scowl, "I have to protect you from everything! And what do I get back?! A whiny brat who pisses his pants over a wimpy youkai!" The male seethed and Shippo down casted his eyes towards the ground in shame, tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" A feminine voice growled from behind. This time a chill flew up Inuyasha's spine, an expression of horror was displayed over his frozen state. Before he could melt the voice called out again, "Sit boy!" An Inuyasha shaped hole was formed into the ground.

A teenage girl came skipping over towards the two and hoped over Inuyasha's back to retrieve her kit and hugged him against her chest tightly. His tears dried instantly and a grin was flung into the warm summer air, "Kagome!" He cheered and tried his best to wrap his arms over her shoulders.

A snarl vibrated the ground below, dryly chocolate eyes stared downwards the male trying to pry himself from the ground that had covered him in a light layer of dust particles, "What was that for!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, having heard it too much before, "Just because you can't find any youkai to take your energy out on doesn't mean you have to take it out on poor Shippo!" At this the boy stuck his tongue out at the canine, causing the male's lip to twitch angrily.

"Anyways." The female shifted from foot to foot, "I came here to say I'm going back, I got an important test coming up." She spoke in a serious tone but waited for it to be declined as it had always been in the past.

"What!? Is that the reason we came back!?" The male growled, stomping to his feet to eye his jewel hunting partner with an angry glare. Kagome sighed irritably, she had no choice but to complain of a few things she needed for Kaede. They were so close to finally wiping out Naraku for good, there was no way Inuyasha would let her go back as of now. However, she wouldn't be gone for long and even so, she was going back to get more medical supplies. Everyone knew it would be needed for later on in the future.

"Yes, I'm planning to leave in an hour, so if you'll excuse me." She stepped aside the angry halfbreed who growled in the distance as she skipped off on out the forest located right next to the well.

He lumbered towards her in an attempt to reassert his dominance, "You're not going anywhere-!"

"Sit boy." She replied, causing another miniature earthquake in her trail.

Shippo clutched the cloth that barely guarded the female's fragile skin layers, "Aww…Kagome do you really have to go?" The boy pouted in her arms, increasing his grip as if he could keep her there forever.

She gave him a little giggle and petted the top of his head apologetically, "Just for three days…as always. You'll be fine. I promise."

"But Inuyasha will pick on me!" He jutted out his lip and Kagome shook her head, her eyes filling with a swirl of admiration.

"Sango and Miroku will protect you. Don't you worry about that." She grinned but his face didn't let up, and a sadness fell over him.

"I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too Shippo."

* * *

Numbers twisted and swirled over the page in an irritating mannerism. The thick lines spread their jaws, fangs glistening and lips were flapping as they laughed and chuckled and smirked evilly. Every one of them slowly threatened to drive the miko onto the verge of insanity. Her head contracted a large burst of pain, her eyes hardened into a glare at the awful scribbles that all teased her with their complicated problems. Poking at her to solve the complications for them. Finally, she huffed, slammed her forehead into the math book and groaned miserably.

Her arms slumped forwards and slapped across the desk to push her weigh back up into the seat. Finally she retracted the book a few inches backwards. A huge headache settled over the brain cells that remained standing after the apocalypse that had just overcome the rest of them. Worry and panic pulsed throughout her body, the test was tomorrow and still she didn't know a thing. She huffed a sigh, maybe the teacher would be courteous this time and let her take it another day.

Then she rolled her eyes, _'Like Inuyasha would let me stay an extra day.'_ She puffed out another gust of air and spun around in her chair, trying to give her studying a break.

Suddenly her door thumped twice and pried open slightly, "Kagome? Sweety?" The feminie voice asked just before she sauntered into the room with a sweet smile, "How's the studying going?" She asked with a concern expression as she observed her daughters wilted form.

She sank deeper into her chair to curl up into despair, "Just wonderful…" She implied sarcastically.

Her mother smiled despite her daughter's condition. She shuffled over to run her fingers through the girls hair soothingly, to help her relax, "I think you should take a break sweety." She gave her a skeptical look but her mother waved it off before the girl could answer,

"I've been meaning to pick out some new flowers for the pots out on the porch." She paused for a moment to place her finger to her chin, "I was thinking you could go pick up some for at the flower shop just down the street. It could give you a chance to get some fresh air."

Kagome rolled her head towards her dam questioningly but took it into consideration. "I guess it couldn't hurt…" She trailed off before slipping to her feet, besides it was the least she could do for her mother after everything she had done for her and it was just down the street anyways.

* * *

There had been an abundant amount of colors, shapes and sizes of flowers sprawled out all over the shop. They hung from carriers tied to the ceiling, were stacked on racks, and even planted within miniature gardens. The building was coated in a thick earthy smell that was so rich that you could practically reach out and slice the air. Kagome slowly strolled down one of the intersections, her chocolate irises scanning over each and every one of the vibrant plants. It was just so hard to choose…

Finally her eyes landed on a bright baby blue pigment that sported a large bundle of buds on one stem, all tightly packed into a large pot located in the middle of the shelf. Large leaves filled in the empty spaces and shone a confident shade of green. She reached out and carefully slid the clay pot off of the board, being careful not to drop it to the stone tiled floor. A little label flittered off to the side, in big letters it scribbled out 'Hydrangea' in kanji.

Kagome let a small smile graze her lips as she started towards the counter to pay for the lovely plant. She set it down gently, allowing the smiling woman behind the island to enter the price into the register sitting right beside her. The school girl went ahead and dug into her pockets to retrieve her cash but suddenly her attention span was directed somewhere else.

"Hey look! It's Kagome!" Shouted a young and bright feminine voice.

She turned around to meet three well dressed girls, each produced a relieved grin and the brunette hugged a wrap of vibrant yellow flowers to her chest. They all waltzed forward but the curly headed female was the first to direct the conversation elsewhere, "How are those mysterious rashes?" She stuck her nose into her companion's face, a worried tone flittering through.

"Yeah I heard it was really bad and you had like million different kinds of ointments!"

"Are you ok Kagome?" They all swooned over her, checking the girls health and such. Her eyebrow just twitched irritably.

'_Grandpa…'_ She thought angrily before shaking her head, "I'm fine but, what are you guys all doing here?" She asked curiously with a tilt of her head.

"That will be 100 yen ma'am." A woman's voice played out of nowhere, she stood behind the counter awaiting her pay. Kagome handed her the cash and tucked the rest into her pocket. She then scooped up the plant and headed towards the door, her companions hot on her trail.

"We're here to get a present for this guy Yuka likes." Eri shrugged but received a sharp jut of an elbow and glare from said girl.

"Shut up! I do not!" She exclaimed to the others but just received giggles.

"How can you not? He's adorable!" One squeed excitedly, her own fantasies dancing in front of her eyes.

"Yeah! But, to bad about his father though…" Another down casted her eyes in pity.

"Yeah…poor guy."

"I feel so sorry for him…"

Kagome tossed questioning glances towards all of them and tried to budge into the conversation somewhere, "Wait! Wait. What are you guys talking about?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow as they traveled back down the sidewalk just as they exited the shop.

"Kenta Takahashi!" Eri explained to her childhood friend, "He ran out of school the other day when he was talking to Yuka, because his father ended up in the hospital. Haven't heard from him since…" She spoke in a saddened tone. The rest of the girl's also having a sympathetic ting to their expressions.

"Poor guy…I hope he's alright…He looked so upset…" Ayumi sighed but shook her head and shot Kagome a brilliant smile, "So that's why we're going over to his place to cheer him up!"

"Oh I see…" She nodded towards the girls then a small smile grazed her lips, "Well I hope he feels better. I got to get these flowers back to my mom." Kagome started walking into the direction towards the shrine, plus she had to get back to studying and doing homework and all that fun stuff. However she was pulled in the opposite direction.

"You should come too Kagome! The more the merrier!" Two of them gripped her arms tightly and jerked her in the opposite direction with Yuka leading the way.

"Wait you guys!" Kagome shouted just before she was dragged off against her will.

* * *

Three excited taps lodged into the thick door in front of the anxious group, yet only one had a different reason to shift nervously. Her friends had smiles plastered over their faces and Kagome was torn between thinking they were here out of sympathy for a broken man or just here to flirt with the handsome third year. She huffed out another sigh and received a nudge from Eri as soon as the door cracked open.

A dark eye poked out from the thin opening, a confused spark swirling in the irises, "Who is it?"

"It's Yuka! I brought some friends over, thought you could use some comfort is all." The female grinned awkwardly as the door clicked shut. A chain sliding from its hook from the inside, then the door swung open wider this time revealing a tall young man standing in front of them. His face was pale, slender but hard in tone. He was built rather well but still had a skinny look to his frame. Dark brown hair slung in his eyes and hardly brushed agsint the top of his broad shoulders. He leaned up against the door way, his eyes were dark, covered in sadness but nevertheless, friendly as ever.

"I'm sorry…" The male apologized to the girls then smiled lightly as his eyes zoomed into each girl in front of him, "I wasn't expecting…" He trailed off after his eyes landed over a far off Kagome, "Company…" He parted his lips for a moment then clicked them shut and shook his head.

Yuka stood on her tip toes and offered him the joyful golden flowers towards the tall man, "We brought you some flowers Kenta, thought they could brighten your day a little..."

The boy stared after her thoughtfully then accepted the gift with a shadow of a smile, "Thank you girls…" He gave them each a look, three of them tried to avert their eyes for a blush had crept over their faces. Kagome was in the back, still looking a bit worried but she smiled towards him anyways.

"Um…come on in I guess. It's not much but it beats standing out in the hallway…" He offered as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly then stood aside to let the ladies pass him. After the last female had entered he shut the door and slid the high lock back into place.

Eri gave him a suspicious eyebrow, "Locking us in?"

Kenta shook his head with a sigh, "Not you. Him." He pointed towards the hall where his father's room was located. He stuffed his hands into his pockets then shuffled towards the kitchen as the girls took a seat onto the couch, "He likes to sneak out…so I had to place the lock to where he can't reach it very well." He gave the girls a grin slithering into the kitchen to find some place to put the flowers, though he wasn't sure what to do with them. So he just laid them on the counter for now.

The girls nodded towards him, Yuka spoke up, "How is he?" She asked in a worried tone, staring at the young man leaning up against the table just a small ways away from them. The room was medium sized, the dining room and living room where connected together and a kitchen was located through a door on the left side of the eating area. The scenery was simple, with wooden floors, tables, a decent couch, coffee table and a sad little TV that buzzed in a out every once and a while. Frames held many paintings and such.

Kenta licked in lips and sighed, tossing a glance towards the wall way that split the room in half, "He's getting better…But still sick as ever." He swallowed a thick lump in his throat as his eyes glued to the tattered floor below him. The girls gave him sorrowful glances in the thick silence.

"I'm so sorry. I hope he feels better." Ayumi chipped in and other others bumped in with a solemn, _'yeah…'_

Kenta perked up suddenly and brought a fist to his lips then cleared his throat, "Would you ladies like anything to drink?" He offered, wringing his fingers together, "We have…well… water. That's about it." He chuckled lightly, this caused the girls to giggle and take a request. Each of them wished to be served by the boy, except for Kagome of course.

The male nodded towards the girls and shuffled off to fetch three glasses of water from the kitchen.

Three heads leaned towards the dining room, observing his hair swish behind the door frame, signaling their cue. The slumped back with a wide grin, each of them still recovering from a massive head rush, "Didn't I tell ya?" Yuka exclaimed with a bright twinkle in her eye.

The other two squealed a bit but Kagome just huffed a sigh. Eri elbowed her friend Yuka playfully, "Thought you didn't like him?" He asked, wriggling her eyebrows smoothly. The reddened brunette girl gave her a friendly shove back and grinned.

"Shut up!"

"It looks like you got competition though. He couldn't take his eyes off Kagome." She suggested with a giggle darting her eyes on over to the miko who frowned slightly with a flat expression.

"Probably because I'm holding this huge pot in my lap..." She grumbled irritably, wanting to go home and study some more. No, scratch that, what she really wanted as just to get out of here. She felt awkward and quite frankly stupid, being the only one carrying some ridiculous around the whole time. She furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to redirect her attention towards the art covering the walls. She rested her chin the palm of her hand, hoping this would be all over soon.

Don't get her wrong, she actually would have enjoyed staying behind and comforting the male's nearly broken state but...just not today. If she didn't pass this test she knew she would fail. Her grades are barely decent enough to be counted as 'passing'. Another thing was that if Inuyasha suddenly decided to come back to retrieve her a day early he would be out roaming all over the city for her. Later he would barge in and find her in another guy's house, lash Tessaiga around a bit, and cause the small family even more problems and possibly to become scarred to death. Kagome mentally face palmed herself, sometimes she wondered why she put up with the guy.

"Come on Kagome! Cheer up!" They nudged at the girl but she wouldn't let up.

"I need to get going guys…I got a lot of makeup work to do…" Kagome shuffled to her feet, gripping her arms around the thick pot to make sure it wouldn't slip from her arms.

"Aww!" They all protested in unison as they watched her awkwardly hobble away from the couch and towards the door.

"Sorry guys-" Just then Kenta shuffled back into the room with three glasses balancing in his arms somehow. He gave Kagome a strange look as she was hunched over a large pot, frozen with a stupid look on her face. The corner of her lip twitched and her cheeks flushed for a moment, seeing as she made herself the center of attention.

"Need help?" The male asked with a tip of his head as he leaned over to set the glasses onto the wooden coffee table. Kagome's friends giggled at her embarrassed state that sent her face into a cherry faced Kagome. He strolled over and effortlessly plucked the pot from her arms and set it down somewhere onto another table to keep it safe. Kagome sheepishly sank back into the couch.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…" He said slowly before slipping onto the coffee table where he took a sip of water himself. Even sitting down he easily towered all of the girls.

Yuka turned to him with a questioning glance, "So… is this your apartment?" She asked, looking around, astonished by its features.

"Yeah…it's small but, it gets us by." He shrugged his shoulders but was bombarded.

"You like paintings?"

"Are you an artist?"

"Did you make these yourself?"

All three circled into the nervous male, his eyes swirling from each peck. However, it didn't take him long to recover a grin, "Yes…yes... and yes." The male chuckled at the three, the fourth just sunk deeper and deeper but admired the art work sprawled across the room in beautiful details.

They were all over him, "Who taught you how to draw like that?!" Their smiles were blinding, the girls made it impossible for him not to smile.

"Was it a professional school? Friend? Family member?"

The male gave them a smirk, leaning backwards on the coffee table as he considered his replies, "Well I taught myself." He gave them a prideful grin, his chest puffing out slightly, "It just came naturally to me I guess." He shrugged off the comment but really he was glowing inside. The girl's widened their eyes, their chins placed within the palms of their hands as they leaned in further.

"What do you like to draw the most?" Their eyes almost bugged out at the flirtatious smirk spreading over his lips, a glint playing in his dark irises.

"Come on ladies, enough about me." The male chuckled lightly as he waved off their enthusiasm, "I wanna hear something about you now." The forth girl puffed out a breath of air in the background, obviously agitated.. However, no one seemed to pay attention to it.

'_Oh brother…' _She thought flatly, staring long and hard at the door.

"We want to hear more about you though!" They all agreed, attempting to lean in further with excitable grins.

His smirk became a little wider, "Well…" He trailed off, rolling his eyes over the walls, observing his own masterpieces. Each one was completed with thick, smooth line art all tied together with vibrant shades of colors. They practically popped out of the wall, compared to the boring furniture that was laid about in the room.

The man opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His eyes were directed towards the hall where a pair of dark eyes poked out. His lips clicked shut and creased into a deep frown, his eyebrows furrowed together, switching his once friendly eyes into one's that had lit on fire, "Dad! Get back in your room! You shouldn't be up right now!" His tone was fierce and firm but concerned at the most.

A man rolled out of the shadows, starling the girls about half to death. His irises were stained with agony and anger. His fragile form was bent over gawkily; arm was hung in a white sling tied from his neck. His skin absorbed a darkish tone; his raven hair splashed in his face unevenly and was slicked back in a thick layer of grease. It was clear he hadn't had a bath in days; however attempts to preserve his freshness hadn't gone unnoticed.

The girls reverted their eyes, locating them in random spaces within the room. The desire to stare intently at the way the deep gashes clouded over in his visage had grown immensely. One line actually sliced past his right eye, leaving a white fuzzy after color in its place. The females shifted around uneasily, no longer interested in staying within the small apartment to be placed in the middle of a showdown between father and son.

"I was hungry." He said decisively as he dragged his broken frame into the room, his feet unsteadily wobbling behind him. Kenta marched over to him just as he bowled over slightly, pain seething through his teeth. The boy pushed him back towards the hall forcefully, still trying to be gentle in some way considering the shape he was in.

The boy growled, stepped towards his father, threatening to push back with his largeness that loomed over the man, "I'll make you something. Now go back to bed." He took another step forward to force him back further.

However, his sire's stubbornness excelled and he stepped forward, standing up to the large male with a deep scowl, "I can do it myself! I'm not a child!" He stomped passed him but was blockaded. He swerved to the right and ended at a dead end as well. His son stared down at him, hard. All he did was growl.

"No. Now go back to bed," He commanded with a cross his arms, his lips thinned out in a straight line and his hip knocked to the left to declare his seriousness.

"I don't have to do what you say!"

"Do you want me to carry you back instead?"

"I'm going, I'm going." The male mumbled, tossing a suspicious glance at all of the girls for a second before sauntering back down the hall and into his room where he slammed the door. This made the girls jump and shift around anxiously.

Kenta slumped his shoulders and huffed out a miserable sigh filled with agitation and concern. He slinked his arms up the run his fingernails through his scalp. Turning towards the girls he allowed an apologetic smile to graze his lips, "I'm so sorry girls…" He apologized and moved to collected the empty glasses timidly. "It's just that…well..."

"We should go…" Yuka and the other girls nodded and stood up getting ready to leave. Kagome still casted solemn glances down the hallway, causing Kenta to redirect his attention towards her.

The male nodded unevenly and swallowed, "Yeah…I'm..."

"It's ok; we'll see you another time." All of them shuffled towards the white door just as the male lumbered over to unlock and swing the door open. However just as they all stepped out the door he hobbled over to the corner to pick up the plant and retreated back towards Kagome. He carefully lowered it into her arms with an awkward stance.

Lightly she grunted, "Thank you. It was nice to meet you Takahashi-san." He nodded towards her with a sweet smile.

"The feeling is mutual Higurashi-san"

"How did you…?"

"I hear your name a lot in class…"

Kagome let out nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head. A light blush sneaking up on her cheeks, embarrassed, for piles and piles of absences that builds up in a ridiculous amount, "I never noticed you were in my class…"

He rolled his shoulder in a shrug, "Always been in the back."

"Kagome! Hurry up!" One of her companions called from the stairs, however it wasn't so much as filled with impatience but rather than amusement. Kagome swirled her head in their direction then turned back to the male with a guilty grin.

"I better go. I hope your father feels better soon!" She turned a heel and skipped off down the miniature hall and towards the stairs where she paused to take a cautious step down. A strange swish of air wildly fluttered her hair upwards, causing her to toss a suspicious glance back down the hallway where the boy had already disappeared. She furrowed her eyebrows together, staring down the darkened area.

"Geez Kagome! You'll see him at school!" She perked up quickly and tossed a glare towards her friends at the bottom of the stairs, who were all grinning contemptuously. She then hurried on down the stairs to keep up her friend's speedy steps.

* * *

The next day at school had been just awful as she had guessed from the night before when she tossed and turned for hours. When her alarm clock had buzzed in her ear that morning she had barely gotten two hours of sleep and even the shower didn't wake her up. She ended up placing her clothes on backwards, and then almost walked out the door in that condition.

At school she fell out in four classes and got nothing out of the deal and in the rest of her classes she couldn't even comprehended what the teachers were talking about. The test was the worst part of it all, she only knew at least three answers and the rest she had to guess the best she could. So, with her failure trailing after her, she slumped her shoulders and dragged her feet all the way home and prepared to pack her stuff back up to go to the feudal era. And for once, she actually wanted Inuyasha to pop up and drag her back.

The female huffed a sigh as she rummaged through her belongings, and pulled out a couple of clothes, folded them and then laid them across the bed neatly. She traveled across the room to retrieve her yellow threaded backpack. There she bent down to fish out the first aid kit that was dangerously light. Flicking open the door she skipped down the hall to sneak into the emergency kit located within the closet.

As she was refilling it she heard her mother's voice from behind, "Kagome? Sweety, I found some note with your name on it. It was a good thing I found it, I was about to wash it." She waltzed up behind her and handed her puzzled daughter the note.

"Sorry mom…must have forgotten…" She gave the letter a strange squint, trying to remember the piece of paper but it never clicked so she just folded it up and slipped it into her pocket. Then she went back to stuffing supplies into her kit.

"You need to be more careful with that stuff, it may have been important."

"I know mom. I'll try to remember next time." She turned towards her mother with a sweet smile, which was gratefully returned.

"Are you leaving again already?" her mother tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yeah…I promised I would come back after the test…"

"How did that go?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Kagome huffed a miserable sigh and her mother patted her head apologetically for the situation she was placed in.

"Well, good luck then and be careful over there." She smiled brightly and pulled her daughter into a heartfelt hug then traveled down the stairs to go back to her own duties.

Kagome smile in her direction then strolled back to her room to stuff the first aid kit back into her bag. She gathered up a couple of other things like her books, notes, a pair of extra clothing, hygiene products and a couple of other trinkets just for Shippo.

Suddenly she realized that she would have to stock back up on ramen. She dreaded those three weeks filled with inu nagging pounding in her ear day after day. So she wasted no time in shuffling down the stairs and searched through the wooden cabinets. Soon she spotted a whole box of emergency ramen she had bought months ago. She slid it off of the shelf and set it onto the counter. After that she pulled out at least fifteen cups of the noodles and set it to the side.

After that she realized she should have brought her bag down stairs so she could have to carry all the ramen up stairs. She nearly face palmed herself. She was defiantly off today.

Her eyes swerved towards the clock and read '5:55' that was dangling just over the sink. Good, she could at least rest for a bit. Usually Inuyasha only showed up when the sun set, so she was good for about another hour or so. She dragged her feet over to the couch and flopped down, sinking into the soft cushion with a content sigh.

Her hand moved to pluck up the remote and flip through the channels ever so often, she had forgotten all of the shows she used to watch and even questioned if she ever even watched TV in the first place. She rubbed the electronic over her temple, not so sure about it.

Then her mind wandered towards the note her mother gave her. When did she receive that anyways? The thought crossed over but never clicked. She reached into her pocket to pull out the small note; her name was scribbled over the folded piece. Simple enough. Her fingers dipped in then opened the small crease, there in neat kanji was written a note:

_Dear Higurashi-san_

_I apologize for barging into your daily life, but I will need to speak to you. It is urgent. I will swing by the shrine at six tomorrow to let you in on the details._

_Sincerely,_

_Takahashi Kenta_

Kagome stared long and hard at the note, a slight sense of fear crept over her. _'How does he know where I live? I just met the guy…Did he follow me home?'_ She bit her lip and she thought more on the idea.

She gulped down a lump in her throat; silently wishing Inuyasha wound swing by already, _'What could he want from me?'_

Just then, she jerked involuntarily at the sharp taps echoing through the kitchen. Slowly she turned her head towards the hall that connected the two. There was another series of three taps after a couple of seconds. Kagome found herself scrambling to her feet and shuffling into the kitchen. The clock now marked '6:01' and a couple of more knocked sounded at the door.

She took a couple of steps towards the door and brought her hand to the handle. The knocking suddenly stopped and she slid the door open until it clicked against the frame. She casted her eyes upwards towards the tall young man standing in her doorway, his irises were glinted over, his lips were set to neutral and his brows were lowered giving off a serious look.

"Takaha-" He didn't even give her time to finish for he had already stepped inside the room and stared into her eyes thoughtfully.

"I need a favor."

"A favor…?" She asked the brunette standing over her, she had to take a step backwards to take him in.

"I need you to get me through that well of yours."


	2. A New Adventure

**Title/Chapter:** Role Reversal/Chapter 2: A New Adventure

**Main characters**: _Inuyasha, Shippo, mostly the rest of the group. _

**Pairings: **_Sango/Miroku, Kagome/Inuyasha _

**Genres:** _Friendship, family, angst, humor (Lots of it.), Mystery, action, adventure, and maybe even a little romance here and there._

**Rating:**_ Undecided_

"_Author's note: I forgot to add this one the first chapter. I will do it later on though. This is my first ever fanfic so I apologize if any characters start to act out of character. If this does occur I would like someone to warn me because I don't like changing characters at all. _

_I'm not sure how long this will be, but it will defiantly be more than ten chapters, just to give you a heads up. xD I appreciate any rates or reviews you guys give me. It actually helps me get back on track._

_Later on in the story, I may come back and redo or fill up previous chapters. (Basically because I tend to get upset if I didn't put 'enough detail' and other things like that.)_

_Another thing, I'm not sure if I will set a certain date for each chapter to come out. I tend to get loads of school work and forget these things but, I will try my best to keep you guys updated. I'm guessing about a week, maybe longer or less depending on my mood."_

Curious dark eyes trailed after the careless motions taking place within his vision. An enlarged bag sat at the edge of the bed. After being stuffed with numerous amounts of clothes, snacks, medical supplies and a bunch of other things that would probably be important it seemed to have grown at least ten fold. He glanced at the teenager pacing around the room, mumbling something under his breath.

"Are you leaving me behind?" A hoarse voice suddenly flew out, causing the tall man's attention to redirect towards him with a blank expression.

A sincere smile spread across the boy's face, "Or course not, you're coming with me." He informed as he strolled over and bent down to examine the man's arm sling. Carefully he slipped the limp appendage from the cloth and slowly bent it forward as a test. The smaller male just stared, unaffected by the movements.

"Seems as if you're already healed up." He beamed down at the man happily as he gave an experimental squeeze in certain areas. The male grunted as a stinging strike formed in his forearm. The taller one just chuckled, "Well almost…"

The injured man observed every move his son made towards him. He had gone to stretching himself past his father and over the quilted bed, his fingers fishing for the piece of cloth that lay in wrinkles just on the other side of the mattress. He scooped up the material and shifted to where he was sitting up. Lightly, the shirt was dropped on his lap.

"I can dress myself you know…" He lifted up his chin as his son's outstretched arms fiddled with the gray buttons on his shirt. Easily the two ends glided apart and loosened up around his shoulders. The male twitched slightly, trying to shrug the garment off.

The brunette rolled his eyes and cautiously slid his arm out of the short sleeve, the proceeded to tug the other off of the opposite. "It's not a matter of you can, but rather than if you will." A scoff tossed his father's head to the side. Kenta laughed softly before helping him slid into the fresh cloth that he held up by his fingertips.

The older man slid his healthy arm easily through the opening in the pajama sleeve but had to allow his son to slip the other into the material. Kenta shifted off the bed and turned to where he was facing his father from the front, tugging the button up shirt inwards to inch the rest of it on. Afterwards his fingers slipped over each of the buttons, pushing each one through their threaded hole.

"There…" He grinned down at his finger but tossed a silky pile of thread into the male's lap. His sire gave him an odd look as he examined the material. Kenta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You can put your own pants on." He said wryly.

He moved towards the dresser and pulled out one of the drawers, checking to see if he had forgotten anything. His father's eyes were glued to his spine, a blank expression following after it as he fingered the smooth silk idly. His shoulders shifted around slightly, rolling until he heard an audible pop. His lips parted, staring at the mirror where is son had been reflected during his movements.

"Where are we going?" He asked suddenly, drawing the teen's attention. He turned a heel towards his father with a smile. He stepped over and bent to his knees, tangled his arms together and laid them in his sire's lap. He looked down on him curiously.

"We're going on an adventure." Kenta spoke brightly, his eyes sparkling at the thought. His father gave him a look, his expression never changing but his eyes nearly mirrored the brunette's.

"An adventure…"

"You did what?!" A growl formed from across the well. The individuals next to them appeared a bit uneasy about the whole situation and the girl just stood there wringing her fingers together nervously. A bit undecided if her decision was wise or not. However, she continued to defend herself.

"Come on! He practically begged me Inuyasha! It sounded like he was in deep trouble." She tried to convince to hot headed half breed, it wouldn't be easy and might even take him longer than a week to warm up to the idea, or just give up and deal with it.

"Why do you have to help everyone!?" He snarled and stepped towards her, "It's like this every time! They're going to side track us from Naraku like always! And this time, I wasn't even there to see if this guy was safe or not! He could be dangerous for all you know!" His temper had fully risen, Kagome could only guess that the whole tantrum wasn't just about her allowing a stranger over the well, but also about that particular stranger being a handsome young lad. She gulped down a bit and tossed her gaze over to the others, practically begging them to try to smooth the situation out.

Miroku brought his fist to his lips and cleared his throat a bit, catching the dog demon's attention, "Perhaps you have over thought this situation Inuyasha..." Said male lower his eyelids into a dangerous slit, but it didn't seem to faze the monk, "Lady Kagome," He turned his gaze towards her, the brows on her forehead raising towards her hairline as he addressed her, "You have pointed out the fact that demons have died out in your era, am I correct?"

She nodded silently and Miroku continues, "And this man, he did not possess a demonic aura right?"

Again she responded silently with a shake of her head but she actually parted her lips this time to speak, "Not at all, he's been going to my school for years, I would have noticed it by now."

Miroku turned his gaze back towards Inuyasha, "There you have it. If he is human then you could easily take care of him if he causes us any trouble."

"Miroku!" He placed his hand up in the air lightly, as if to keep her from lashing out.

Inuyasha thought this over for a moment, then started to realize that Miroku was starting to come out as victor in this argument, "That doesn't prove he's human!"

"So what if he's not? I'm sure you could take him." The male shrugged his shoulder, a calm expression playing on his face as he pecked at Inuyasha's anger waves, somehow erasing them little by little.

The male mumbled a bit, the heat flowing from his head started to spread out again as the compliment sunk into but still he crossed his arms and propped his hip to the side, "Of course I can!" He scoffed, "That's not what I'm worried about though. He's going to slow us down!"

"Not necessarily, he may provide a great deal of help. If he knows this world exists within the well then he's probably got something up his sleeve don't you think?"

There was a heavy silence; the group seemed to have stood on their toes, waiting for the next response. Kagome had to give the lecture credit; he sure did know his way with words. Especially if he is able to convince Inuyasha.

"Fine." The male said firmly, his arms crossed as he was turning towards the forest, "But if he slows us down just the slightest bit, I'm cutting him down." And with that cruel addition he stomped off and disappeared in the thick evergreens.

The rest of the gang let out a fresh puff of air afterwards, a great deal of weight lifted off their shoulders.

Kagome gave Miroku a brilliant smile, causing Sango and the monk to imitate her expression, "Thank you Miroku! You're a life saver!" She announced as he waved it off.

"Anytime Lady Kagome."

As she turned back towards the well to retrieve the new visitors she was suddenly stopped by the sound of Sango's voice, "Kagome? I thought only you and Inuyasha could get through the well? How are you going to get him through it?" She asked her friend, silently voicing everyone's thoughts.

Kagome gave a sadden expression; she really wanted to help the male. There was just something about him, she could sense it, depressed, concerned, scared. She couldn't let the stranger go through that, it just seemed so awful, "I'm not sure…I only hope I can figure out a way…" She trailed off, staring into the well with a sigh, her knee propping up against it as if she were ready to jump.

"Good luck then." She wished caused her companion to smile a bit before she flung herself back down the well for the second time today.

Sango's wave towards the school girl dropped once a blue illumination of light glittered out from the well. She huffed a sigh then swerved her eyes towards her future husband, "Now that she's gone…What do you think about this all Miroku?" She asked, her herself not so sure about her own question.

A shift of clothing and a clink here and there indicated that he had taken a seat upon the fallen tree log that had been long since dead to the world. He lowly leaned his golden staff up against the big cylinder of wood then stared up at the demon slayer, mix emotions playing in the deep sea pigmentation of his iris, "I'm not so sure." The male rolled his shoulder into a shrug, "Though it would be rather interesting to have another companion from the future traveling with us, I just can't help but partly agree with Inuyasha." He wetted his lips, pressing his eyes towards the well in wonder, "We're so close to getting rid of Naraku…What if his mission side tracks us?"

His fiancé observed him as he huffed a sigh, her eyes giving off the same unsure glint as his held. Then her eyebrows rise at him, "Partly?" She asked the male as she lowered her hindquarters onto the log next to him. (she made sure to block a certain area with her Hiraikotsu )

"Yes," He gives Sango a look, his features lightening up, "Another part of me thinks there's a reason he's coming, that his reason may involve all of us."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku sighed softly, he still wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about yet, he still hasn't even come into contact with this guy to judge him, "All we know is that he knew about the well even if Kagome kept it a deep secret and she hadn't had any kind of contact with him since that night. I just can't help but think he's up to something, you know?" Sango nodded, somehow Miroku was able to untangle her thoughts.

Suddenly an orange blur flew from the bushes and perched itself upon the monk's shoulder. They both turned their attention towards his irritated gaze, "Has the fighting finally stopped?" He mumbled a bit, crossing his toothpick arms and flopping down on his navy robe.

Sango lets of a light chuckle, "Yeah Shippo, Inuyasha is off sulking and Kagome went back to the other side." She informed, patting the top of his head as he pouted.

"Aw! I missed her!"

"Don't worry, she'll be back within a short time, she only went to fetch Kenta, I believe that what his name was…"

Shippo gave them each a look then tossed one towards the forest where the grumpy Inuyasha had disappeared. Then he shook his head dreadfully, "I don't think things are going to go so well…"

The demon slayer, the monk, the kit and even the small two tailed feline all slump their shoulders with an exasperated sigh in agreement.

The old shed where the well rested felt different to her now. It seemed as if it had always been locked up in a thick chain that was bounded tightly around its contents. The only individuals who owned a key were those who were so close to her. But now, as two strangers silently explored the tightly packed storage area, it seemed as if someone managed to wriggle right inside her pocket and retrieve the key, even if she had been the one who let them in there in the first place.

The well had always been a secret. No, there's always been a well. Everyone knew that. But, behind a plain old watering hole lay magic, a certain magic that connected her to a whole new world. Sometimes she couldn't even believe it herself. As if it was one big dream. A dream that would crush her underneath its weight if she ever woke up.

Up until now, the only individuals she had believed to know about the well was her family, Inuyasha and of course the rest of the group. She kept it guarded even from her three best friends at school. She thought at first it was only because she was apprehensive about the fact that the idea of traveling back and forth through time was just crazy talk. Insane really.

Then she realized that she never wanted to secret to spread out. What if they believed her if she had told them? What would they do? Would they want a trip to? Would everyone be lining up, waiting to take a detour of the Feudal Era? The questions hammered at her, each hit causing her to feel a little worse. She just couldn't imagine her precious dream crumbling to bits as more and more unfamiliar faces piled up on the other side of the well when she had a job to do, friends to spend time with.

Now though, her secret isn't so much a secret. Two people knew about the magic of the well and she couldn't understand how. Has she spoken to them before and she just doesn't remember? Have they known this entire time? What if there were more people who knew of it? And they were just waiting for their turn? Do these people actually know what's on the other side of that well? Have they been there before? Or is this all just one big guess?

Kagome sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere with this. She had asked about this earlier, the young male didn't go into details on how he knew. He just pointed out that it was an old legend passed down from their family heritage. But what could they possible want over on the other side?

The thought irked her, maybe they were after the jewel or maybe something else. She didn't know, she just knew she had to stop thinking about it so much before she grew angry with the two men who may be innocent.

"Higurashi-san?"

She snapped out of her thoughts then shook her head to turn her gaze towards the tall brunette that still managed to surpass her height on the third step down. "Yes Takahashi-san?"

The male chuckled a little bit, "Call me Kenta, I'm not used to by formal name." He gave her a friendly grin, which couldn't help but making the school girl feel a little at ease.

Kagome gave him her signature honey smile, "Then you can call me Kagome."

"Alright Kagome, did you catch my question?" He only smiled as her cheeks lit up in a light pink and she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"No…I'm sorry Kenta."

The male waved the mishap off without a sweat, and then he simply repeated, "Have you found a way to get us over to the other side?"

She shook her head and he turned his downwards, towards the well, his eyes scanning over the structure thoughtfully. "Mind if I try something?"

She brushed her hand forward without another thought, "Go right ahead." She figured he would want to experiment with the strange device so she had no objections. Besides it gave her more time and new theories to work off of as she tried to figure out the well herself.

He tossed her a grateful smile then hobbled down the stairs and leaned into the wood, casting a faraway look down the black hole. Seemed pretty scary enough but it didn't seem to affect him for he had already gone to hopping up on the railing, ready to dive straight in.

However, he casted a glare towards the raven headed male who seemed to be off in his own little world as he examined the walls of scrolls, pots, staffs and plenty of other artifacts. "Dad." He commanded firmly, causing the male to switch views immediately, a puzzled look spread over his mask as if he had forgotten where he was, "Don't touch anything."

The male scoffed and rolled his eyes in an arrogant manner before turning back to the shelf, defying anything his son demanded of him, "You can't tell me what to do…" He mumbled, fiddling through the old scrolls just to spite him.

The upper lip of the young man twitched upwards irritably, as if they were ready to reveal a shiny set of choppers when he lunged towards his father but, instead he gave his sire a gruff look then tossed it back down the well.

Kagome rushed forward and grabbed the back of the boy's pants leg just as he were about to release his toes from the wood. This caused him to halt and flail about, trying to prevent himself from actually falling down into the darkness rather than go willingly. He turned to give her a quizzled stare as he regained his balance, "What?" He asked cluelessly.

"You're just going to jump in?"

"That's the way I was going, yes… Thought I might start off simple." The boy shrugged for a moment, staring down at her, his eyebrows raised slightly, "Why?"

She paused for a moment to think for herself, why was she stopping him? She gulped down a bit then shook her head, "Do you even know what's on the other side?" She suddenly asked, nervous and uneasy about her own paranoia. She needed to know what else he knew before she could allow him to go in.

He gave her a questioning look, sensing her suspicious tone. He shrugged, "I have a pretty good idea what is." He said cooly from the height the well gave him.

"It's dangerous you know…"

"I've got it covered Kagome." He grinned at her concern and patted her on the head, "You don't think I'd charge into a pit full of demons without the proper training would you?" He gave her another smile at her perplexed mask. Now she knew that he wasn't only guessing.

Afterwards she squirmed a little bit and mumbled lightly, "I don't…but there's also something else." The female paused and continued when his eyebrows raised, "I have this friend…and I don't think he's going to welcome you very kindly." She shifted uneasily as the past events with the dog demon had floated around in her thoughts.

"I should be able to handle him… What's he like?"

Kagome answered immediately, "He's a stupid, arrogant, self absorbed jerk." She huffed an exasperated sigh and continued on, "He's always looking for a fight with everyone, is completely reckless and never listens to a word anyone says!" He gave her a blank stare, causing her cheeks to become a light tinge of red.

After a moment Kenta just chuckled, positioning himself back to jump, "Kagome, you just described my father." He gave her a playful grin before hopping on down the well. She scurried on over to cast a long look down the well. She was a bit confused by the fact that there was no blue light that flittered from out the square structure.

"Kenta you still down there?" She called down curiously, causing an echo to bounce downwards as her voice was released.

"Yeah…" A sigh was tossed back up with a bunch of other sounds that were produced when he climbed back up the side of the wall. When his fingers hooked on the side of the well he hauled himself up, his stomach pressed to the side as he peered out at her.

"So much for that plan…"

Suddenly there was a crash over head, drawing both of their attention towards the troublesome male in the background who had gone to knocking down a pot from the shelf. An innocent expression was painted over his face as his son glared towards him with a growl, "Dad! I told you not to touch anything!" He complained as his father just switched his innocence into arrogance.

"I can do whatever I want!" He declared right before he stepped on a thick piece of glass, "OW" He stumbled over onto the floor to nurse the foot that oozed blood with a light whimper.

Kenta rolled his eyes and sighed as Kagome stared towards the man, a sweat drop appearing behind her head. "Are you sure about bringing him…?" She asked, watching the older man pick glass out from his foot.

"I'm starting to question my decision as well." He blew out a gust of air and shook his head as he crawled out of the well and brushed himself off up invisible dust. "Dad, come here."

His attention snapped towards the brunette's angered tone, causing him to glare towards him, "Why should I?" He questioned before shuffling to his feet, his left buckling slightly, but he just stood there at the top of the stairs.

"Just come here." The anger had sizzled out but it was still rather firm and commanding.

However, this time the man stumbled, or limbed down the stairs and stood right at his son's feet. His face lit up in alarm as he felt arms slide under his armpits and was descended into the air for a slight moment, "Hey!" He exclaimed as the teenager placed him on the crook of the well for him to stare down into it. The father didn't seem too concerned about it either. Though, he did hold onto the boy's shoulders so he wouldn't lose his balance.

Afterwards, Kenta hopped up beside his father and reached down to give a hand to Kagome, "I have a feeling if we have a hold on you we can get through." She nodded easily but took his hand with hesitation. He pulled her up onto the lip of the well, helping her balance as he did with his father.

"Ok…on three we jump." Some wide grin spread across his lips and eyebrows raised in anticipation. If he weren't so large she would have mistaken him as a child at that moment, it just made her smile for some reason.

"One…" He spoke, his voice rising slightly, his knees bending downward as he readied himself.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh lightly but continued on with the countdown, "Two…" Her knees mirroring his own.

Then the center was turned towards older man who gave them both puzzled looks as if he had already forgotten what they were doing, "What?" He questioned.

"Three!" They both shouted and plunged in with a confused man falling after them.

His navy irises slide over the textures and details sprawled out in front of his view in a sly motion. His lips were neutral with a hint of an upturned corner. He casted a look over towards a woman who had a similar stance, but a more bored expression had melted into her mask. Across from him was a childish face who was hardly able to hold his own deck up. And of course to the left lie a stack of the thin pieces of a paper scattered out while a twin tailed neko was curled up into a tight little ball of fuzz, using the cards as a bed. In the middle of them all a large stack sat in neat little squares. The monk spread his lips even more, this should be easy.

"Got any threes?" He suddenly asked, breaking the silence as the other players stared intently at their cards.

"Go Fish" Said the child, causing the monk to frown slightly but pluck a card up from the middle anyways. The card had shown the number '6' as he added it to his set.

"Got any tens Miroku?" The kit asked in an innocent tone and grinned when he received a ten and a sigh from the monk.

Now it was Sango's turn, who was just about to curl up next to Kirara if the game didn't end soon. She huffed out a sigh as her chin rested in her palm, "Got any twos Miroku?"

Instead of letting out a sign he handed his card to his fiancé with no sweat, "Here you go my dear Sango." She merely rolled her eyes at him and flicked her new card into her hands.

"Would you happen to have a king?"

She shook her head no, "Go fish." And so, Miroku went fishing back into the pile, being pushed back further into the game. He plucked up a '9' and added it to his stack.

"What about you Kirara? Do you have a queen." She mewed in response and curled up tighter, causing Miroku to go fishing yet again.

'6' He added it to the deck.

The game went on and on, Miroku had his cards taken away one by one and the other's stock just piled on forever. Eventually he had to go fishing one last time, for the last card in the deck. This time, the number showing another '9.' With that, the small child slapped his large hand of cards onto the grass and threw up his arms in victory, "I win!" He boasted, causing Sango to smile at him.

Miroku huffed a miserable gruff and tossed his own stack of cards onto the ground, six cards were in place, each reading from left to right, '6', '9', '6", '9', '6', and another '9.' With that, he flopped over onto his back in failure.

"I thought I could win this time now that Kagome isn't playing..." He grumbled irritably in a very un-monk like mannerism.

"You guys are still here?" An irritated tone flew into the area, but it was a lot calmer than the voice from earlier. All four of the individuals casted their eyes upward to meet the red kimono, his face just as crude and unsettling as ever.

Sango was the first to speak, "Kagome said she would be right back so there was no point in moving."Maybe they should have gone back though, it felt like it had been years of endless card games.

Instantly Inuyasha's eyes hardened, "She's still not back!?" He growled, already jumping to conclusions, "I knew something was up!" He stomped towards the well before the others could think to drag him back.

"Wait Inuyasha! Aren't you being just a little too paranoid?-" However, he was cut off as soon as the male hopped into the well. Within a second or so, the same structure produced a loud grunt and 'ow!' Causing the rest of the crew to scramble over and peer into the well.

Apparently Inuyasha had miscalculated and landed squarely on top of Kagome and now both of them were trying to summon up the breath that had been knocked from their lungs.

"Hubba hubba." A smart remark came from behind the couple. They both tossed a puzzle expression towards the tall teen's smug look. The man standing next to him seemed as puzzled as they were, but he just stared at the two before breaking into a light smirk.

As soon as their eyes met he instantly perked up and threw his head to the side, waving his hand towards them, "OH! Pardon me! Don't let me ruin your moment." Instantly the two blushed and scrambled away from each other as the second stranger let out a burst of laughter, the teen following straight behind him.

Each of them climbed out of the well, two still rolling in their amusement while the other two were awkward and uneasy. Even the group of four had a snicker on their face.

"Kagome! You said there was only one guy!" Inuyasha stuck his nose into the uneasy Kagome's face. Her finger tips prodded together nervously,

"I thought it would be overkill…" She explained lightly, only making the dog demon's temper rise. Now he had to deal with two guys who threatened his alpha position. Inuyasah growled fiercely at the school girl.

An arm snaked over the woman's shoulder, playfully nudging her towards his side. The male towered over the canine easily, so this only made things much worse, "Come on man. Lighten up, it was my fault anyways." He tried his best to put on a friendly smile but received the nastiest of all scowls. Clearly it read,

'_Take your filthy hands off of her…' _

Instantly his arm recoiled, was flung over his head and with a look of innocence he quickly side-stepped away from the woman.

Miroku stepped forward in hope that he could turn this conversation around; his gaze flickered over to the newcomers. With a smile he leaned forward, giving him a low bow. This had been mirrored by the teen, his cocoa hair falling over his eyes gracefully, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir, my name is Miroku. It is clear to me that you will be traveling with us for a little while."

The teen grinned back at the man wrapped in navy, "Greetings noble monk." He started as he tugged his father and himself at a distance from the snarling canine that threatened to jump them at any second. But, he continued to strain the contact he held with the spiritual male. "You've heard right, I hope we aren't intruding…It was such a short notice…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Not at all. I'm sure if Lady Kagome can find it in her heart to trust you, then we should have no problem." They carried on with the friendly exchanges, Sango and Kagome eventually hopped into the conversation. All of them circling around the subject of the mysterious time on the other side the well. Inuyasha didn't seem the least bit interested; he had already seen the place so it didn't make much difference.

Instead his eyes were trained on the other man who seemed a little lost with the strange new scenery surrounding him. His eyebrows were raised in the slightest bit of pleasure as his gaze wandered around absently. Instantly he picked out the large gash running over his visage. The deepest bit being drawn into the bridge of his nose, and the rest of the jagged cut slanted over his whitened left eye and across his forehead. Other scars were present, but not quite as dark. Slightly, the canine started to believe he got into a tussle with a Youkai, and then he got to thinking,

'_No…it looks more like a weapon struck him…'_

Soon the older male became aware of the watchful eye. He turned, for a moment locking eyes with the half demon, who gave him a glare for even casting his eyes his way. The male wounded his glare right back at him, but it was lighter, and it was more of a defensive action rather than threatening. His weight shifted to the right, causing his clumsy legs to stumble behind the taller gentlemen.

Kenta had no problem in catching his arm and helping his father balance. Meekly he just hid behind the him, still confused about the whole world, while the teen just casted a look towards the half breed. A split second later and Inuyasha senses a flare of anger flooding within those chocolate eyes of his. However he turned away, his father safely tucked away, and redirected his attention back towards the others who had gotten onto the subject of peanut butter and jelly.

Shippo, who had been hiding along the sidelines and eavesdropping about their future conversations (Which fascinated him just as much as the other two) had hopped upon the frail man who hadn't spoken a word since he had arrived. The man seemed a little alarmed and actually jolted at the unfamiliar weight of the fox, each exchanged a puzzled look, "Who's this guy Kagome? Did he come from the future too?"

Kagome let out a small giggle, "Yes Shippo, this Is Kenta's father."

He perked up again, still not used to all the eyes trained on him. He let out an awkward smile and bowed uneasily due to his bad back. "Uh…hello." He said dumb fondly, his shoulders shifting from the uncomfortable air that weighed over them.

"What's he doing here anyways? Just one glance can tell you that he's not fit for fighting demons." The man jerked at this slightly and reverted his gaze towards his son's back. He tried his best to block out the male's harsh words.

"Inuyasha don't say that!" Scolded Kagome with her fists propped up on her sides.

"It's true!"

Kenta stared down at his sire for a moment and decided to interrupt the two before they ended up hurling fists at one another, "Don't worry, he's in my care." He promised to the male, trying to step in front of the said male, concealing his mixed expressions.

"He better be! I'm not spending all my energy in rescuing _another _whelp" he pointed his glare towards Shippo, who squeaked and hid within the unknown man's hair. However, Kenta had his own temper flaring up in his narrowed eyes that pointed towards Inuyasha. His muscles tensed slightly but he kept calm, deciding it wasn't best to start up something.

Sango reached forward and took her calloused hands into the father's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. He stared up at her with a confused expression, still unfamiliar with all the friendly beings surrounding him, "Don't listen to him…He's just grumpy is all." Her eyes were tinged with a sweetness he just couldn't resist to observe. And it became harder not to smile back at her. Carefully his own shaky fingers wrapped around hers.

"I didn't catch your name…"

He blinked at her dumbly, as if he had forgotten his name, then titled his head up towards Kenta –who had been looking on with relief that they were actually trying to coax him in the strange environment- for instructions. The look in his eye was all he needed. He swallowed thickly and turned back towards the female, "Just Takahashi-san is fine ma'am."

A couple of them looked perplexed but raised no questions against it. "Alright Takahashi-san." Miroku began then gestured towards himself, "I am Miroku," His hand swooped towards his fiancé, "This is the lovely Sango," Her eye twitched a little at his compliment, knowing he was up to something. However she put it aside long enough to give her own little greeting to the man. Next he pointed towards the small kit, "That is Shippo" The boy gave him a grin. Then finally he jabbed his thumb backwards, "And that, of course, is Inuyasha." A grunt was the only reply.

"You already know Lady Kagome I am sure." He added the last part in as he gestured towards the school girl, who waved brightly.

His hands tightened slightly around Sango's fingers as his face contorted into a look of confusion. His head tried to grab a hold of the memories before they escaped them. He shook his head, "It might take a while to learn names…" They gave him a chuckle and Kenta gave him a light pat on the back.

"There's no rush." Sango informed right before dropping the man's hands. He seemed a little disappointed but he learned towards his son for comfort. There had been a change though, his shoulders were looser and he was a lot calmer than before. Hopefully it was enough to make him feel welcomed into their group.

"Can we go now?" An irritated half breed called out with a growl; obviously it would take him some time to warm up to the new strangers. A shift of clothing indicated that he had already tossed Kagome's yellow pack over his back and sped ahead of the group, except he was just walking instead of taking off as he usually did.

"Hold up a minute Inuyasha, let the rest of us eat first." He halted at this and scoffed.

"As long as I get that ninja food…"

"No worry. I got that covered." Kagome smiled brightly as she headed towards the male, the rest of the group practically rolled their eyes, trailing after her movements.

Shippo, who had been perched on the stranger's shoulder, went ahead and hopped off and skipped towards them. Leaving the father and son behind to catch up.

Kenta slung his own heavy pack that contained both of their supplies over his shoulder ands started ahead. His father watched him intently for a moment, just waiting for him to turn around. Once he did, he couldn't hold it any longer, "I want some ninja food."

The male chuckled lightly, "I'll make sure you get some dad." He shook his head, marching forward with his father close behind.

"I want beef."

"I know I know." He sighed but smiled anyways, his father always demanded things from him. Usually he was able to complete most of his realistic commands rather than the opposite which include, 'turn the sun off' or 'kill the repo man' or even 'make the TV stop buzzing in and out…' It was a lot to put up with but, he didn't seem to mind. Most of the time.

They walked in silence for a couple of moments, the group was far ahead of them by now, seeming to be really caught up in their growling bellies. Takahashi-san turned towards his son once more, his famous confused mask in place, "What are we doing here again?" He asked with the slightest tilt of his head.

"I told you, we are going on an adventure." His eyebrows rose curiously while a concerned tinge floated in his irises.

"I know that…" His lips creased into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration, "But there was something else to it…"

"You don't remember?" He asked as the trailed down the long dirt pathway that had been worn out long ago.

"No…" He said in a guilty tone as he scratched the back of his head. Kenta reached over the ruffled up the raven threads that split over his head. A smile grazing his lips slightly.

"Good."


	3. Message to Viewers

Sorry it's been so long since i have posted a chapter. I am just informing you all that I have no quit this story. I've just had the biggest writer's block these past few months.

I wanted to thank you all for the great reviews! Thank you for the tips, I will definatly use them to improve the story later on in the future. ^^ 


End file.
